Basic Happiness
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Instead of Yuu and Patricia that is making their son happy, it was the exact opposite of it. Warning: Suicide attempts is mentioned and made.


Title: Basic Happiness

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Rachester family are in frenzy checking everything if they had loaded it to Scott's truck since they will be using it to head to the highland where the Rachester cabin is near the lake.

Patricia dressed in her baggy cargo pants insisted by Misaki and Lisa since they are going out the wilderness, Yuu insisted to get a matching camo cargo pants to match his sons but his youngest liked his desert one so only him, Takumi and Gerard are wearing the matching pants and upper coat.

The old man with his classic old school hunting clothes with his vintage vest joined in.

Scot helped him sit comfortably on the front passenger seat and buckled him, Patricia, Yuu, Liza and Gerard are at the back seat while Misaki and Usui who loves hiking and going outdoor adventures stayed at the back compartment of modified Ford Ranger, his father liked to borrow and give it at spin at times as the design is dark jungle green foto f150 sema with Trailready Dodge Ram '94-'01 front winch bumper with grill guard and short bulky GME antenna mounted on his bumper is his type, the interior is also impressive as it is equipped with go pro attached at the side of the windshield, and has a smart rare view mirror, an iPad car mount attached with it's charger and aux for his car's stereo, his driver seat has a tactical car seat cover mounted with pouches and tactical gear, with two Velcro patches, one is his country's flag and the other his family's crest, "Are we going for a family camp out or a battle?" jest by Patricia and everyone laughed except Scott.

Driving to the lake side was quick, and immediately the boys except the old man unloaded the things to the cabin, the cabin was newly cleaned after the old man knew that the Yuu wanted to take out the family and have their bonding with Scott.

Usui and Misaki were home for the weekend since they have no college class.

Lisa came along to take their pictures as she is the official journalist of the family aside from being Gerard's girlfriend.

The old Duke brought along his footman with his son which serves Gerard, they brought another of Scott's beloved off road wrangler jeep, mounted with the same bumper, interior and car seat except as Gerard stated it, he had a pro guard tri lock attached to the side of his back compartment door, two guns vertically attached one is a sniper and the other is his Colt AR 5.56 w/EOTECH & silencer beside it is his Hazard 4 Second Front Rotatable Backpack full pouch attachment and his Warrior DCS special forces plate carrier MultiCam chest rig full of ammunition and a pistol at the side. Taking his favorite fishing rod and kit he headed back in the Cabin and placed it on his grandfather's wall mount and helped the others set up some things.

Gerard took his shot gun from the wall since they need to hunt some small game for their meal and would fish later, Scott sighed and took his MSR with 14 inch scope, "Talk about hunting" laughed Usui.

Yuu whistled and asked is he can take a look at his son's gear, the boy remained quiet and handed it over, he started to talk after his father asked him about the equipment and accessories he has been adding, while they left Patricia sighed, "I'm happy that Yuu can talk to him and Scott would reply but, I'm really sad that he's still distant from me" she said and the two girls patted her.

"Give it time, Mama-san, Scott will be as the bubbly baby you used to have" Misaki hugged her for comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys who ventured out in the woods, already caught a duck and Scott with his father teaming up caught two rabbits, on their way to the lake to meet the old man who's already making himself comfortable fishing, "Caught anything?" Yuu tries to tease the old man who smirked at him.

"I taught your youngest to catch fish, who do you think I am?" showing the huge fish he had caught and hitting the father in a low blow.

Usui and Gerard proceeded to clean their catch however Scott called for Yuu who looked dejected after what his father-in-law replied, "Si… dad?" called by the boy and everyone who heard it turned their heads to him, Gerard finds him anxious and waiting for his father's reaction, Scott shrugged them off and the baffled Japanese man walked up to him like a robot.

"Son?" immediately Usui hid and text his fiancé telling her about the boy's progress.

"Need any help?" he inquired.

"I don't know how to skin the game" he said and his brothers and grandfather knew he is pretending to know nothing about skinning the game he caught, Yuu smiled and helped him and explained how to skin it, Yuu noticed that he knew it already but pretended to teach him, it was nice that his son is giving it a shot to be a son to him.

Yuu was cautious to his approach to him knowing the boy is still anxious but their little interaction is making him happy, it was simple and basic but to him it was everything, especially being called by his son dad.

"Say, I got you a new cord, I made it myself, I found some cool ideas over the internet and though I might put something together and want you to test it out" Yuu said and showed the parachute cord he made for him.

"What did you stuff in it?" Scott asked.

"Good question" and after that his father started to babble tuff at him while they sat by the log.

Patricia watched them with a sad smile knowing she's being left out.

* * *

Patricia tending for their things inside the cabin and preparing the pots and pans to be used for later, Scott saw his mother and pretended he is having trouble with his hoodie, his mother placed the pots on the table and helped him out of it, "Thank you, ma" with that last word Patricia broke and Scott walked out awkwardly cradling his hoodie, Liza with Gerard saw it.

"I don't know if that was cute or funny, but I'd say it's cute" said Gerard.

"Your mother is broken" Lisa playfully pushed him and he chuckled.

"He called me ma" she excitedly said and Gerard knew Scott was trying to get his parent's attention and give his shot on calling them mom and dad, he was anxious they know it but he is doing well.

When she went out to join them dishing, she was handed by Scott her own pink fishing pole and Yuu chuckled and told her that Scott bought it for her so she can join in, she gave out a bright smile and hugged her son, he was squeamish and skittish at first but warmed up after.

They were all laughing when Gerard caught a turtle instead of fish and decided to keep it and call it Nessie as a joke, Patricia caught a fish however she was having a hard time reeling it in, when her grip loosened Yuu and her two older sons were about to get it for her when Scott jumped on the water and manhandled the fish, pulling the huge one by it's mouth he pulled it to his chest, "Big" he said and his father laughed.

His mother shook her head and sighed cupped his cheek, "You silly boy" she said worriedly.

* * *

Later that evening, Yuu and the Duke instructed the younger men to put up the tripod for their cooking pot while Yuu shook his head as Scott expertly made his own pit cooking the rabbits they caught earlier slow cooking it, they decided to grill the fish that Patricia caught and stew the other rabbit.

Plenty of food and stories to tell by Yuu on his crazy and funny missions he took when the boys was a lot younger, Misaki giggled at everything since she finds it interesting, "What about Scotty, do you have anything to share?"

"Other than my squad and I had to cross dress for an undercover mission and wear an awfully high heel and get hit on by a man? Does that count?" with that Misaki lost it and so as Lisa, she asked if she can put that to her article but Scott refused because of security measures.

Later on, the young ladies started to yawn and their boyfriends decided it was time for rest, they all retreated to the cabin while Yuu put out the camp fire outside and followed his wife.

* * *

For the whole weekend they had fun, Yuu and Patricia are getting the hint that their son is trying to make them happy, but on the other hand she feels guilty because instead of her and Yuu making him happy it was Scott who is doing so.

Now that they are home, back in Raven Castle, Usui and Misaki are back to their own apartment since it was school week again, Patricia who went to the kitchen to refill her water since their servants are all at rest, she fetched it herself like she would always do, Yuu deep asleep in their room cannot be disturbed.

Walking to the halls, she passed by her youngest son's room and heard sobbing, She is happy that her son is responsive and showing his interest to things now but the fact that he still refuse to transfer to the family wing is worrisome, hearing the cracked cries and sobs she had to know what is going on. She screamed and rushed dropping her glass pitcher on hand, she jumped to take her son's pistol away from his open mouth, dead teary eyes cried himself, she knew her son's depression has come to another kick and decided to end everything, a suicide note written and placed on his bed side table.

The scream alerted the staff of the castle and rushed to see her putting away the pistol and cradling her son's head, dead looking eyes stare in one corner, immediately one butler rushed to get Yuu and the Duke, Gerard who was also notified rushed to see his brother, he had bloody wrist, Yuu took the gun and put it away. The duke looked horrified at the bloody scene and state of his grandson.

Patricia cried at the fact that she did this to her son, Patricia have read all Scott's suicide notes tucked on his drawer but never in her entire life she would see him breaking and ending his own life.

, she knew he is tough, tougher than her husband but seeing him in such state she blames herself for making him that way.

"Please let me go… I want to die" he said and Yuu looked devastated that his son is speaking in such way, "You are going to abandon me anyway…" with that Patricia broke and started chanting 'no' to him, shaking her head.

"Please…." He sobbed and this time Yuu embraced both of them, tightly holding them, and Yuu just like Patricia apologizing to him.

"This is my fault" she said, "I shouldn't have thrown every frustration to you, the fear of losing you just like I lost your papa" she said.

"But he found me right?" Yuu trying to calm both of them, Gerard rushed to call Usui and Misaki who's now on their way back, and Richard called Scott's Psychiatrist doctor for help having to deal with another anxiety and depression attack, the young man is shaking uncontrollably and throwing fits.

"I want to die!" he screamed, "No one wants me!"

"No… baby… mama wants you, mama loves you" she tried to assure him and every cry her son makes breaks her, Gerard's tears fell seeing his brother breaking.

"Yesterday we're just laughing and joking… realizing Depression has many faces" said by the sad old Duke, he had contacted his older sister the queen telling her that her grandson is being attacked by depression again.

"Please, let me go… I don't want to feel the same pain again… I'm scared… please… let me end it all…" Yuu shouted after hearing him.

"NO! YOU ARE STONGER AND TOUGHER THAN THIS, SON! NEVER IN THE HEROSE FAMILY BREAKS AND NEVER IN THE HIROSE FAMILY GIVES UP!" he shouted.

"I'M NOT HIROSE!" shouted by his son shocking him, "YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" he pointed, "SHE WAS NEVER WITH ME WHEN I FIRST KILLED A PERSON!" he told and that broke them knowing he had been depressed after having to kill his first person.

"I'm sorry, son" said by Yuu and hugged both of them.

When Usui and Misaki arrived he was still having an attack, Usui being a medical student rushed to find something on his brother's drawers but found the item in his brother's small study table, taking the small medicine organizing container, "Get me water!" after checking he found out his brother had not been taking his antidepressants looking for another medicine to sedate him, they forced him to take it and moments later he stopped shaking, Patricia cried not letting go of her son, Yuu called his friend who is in charge of his son's military duties and asked to give his son an honorable discharge as he and Patricia decided to give their youngest son a normal life and a change.

They can no longer bear to see him suffer, they want to supervise his growth, he might be eighteen but he is still their child.

They transferred him to another room, Patricia never left his side the calm and quite boy rested his head on his mother's heart, Patricia sobbed petting his head and kissing his forehead, chanting her love to him as her son and he should never think of killing himself again, she still blamed herself and Yuu felt awful knowing his son was hurt without having to have a father.

"My classmates said I was weird because I got no papa" he suddenly spoke, "Years later my own mama abandoned me" his eyes are dead staring in one corner, Yuu's tears fell and rushed to kneel beside his son cupping his cheeks shaking his head.

"You're not weird… It was my fault okay? I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

When the doctor finally arrive, "Doctor Ainsworth!" burst by Gerard, "Scott has not been taking your prescription" he pointed.

"I can see that…" said by the doctor, seeing the boy is now changed to a fresh new clothes, a jogger shorts and his favorite baggy shirt, arms wrapped with bandages, the doctor shook his head, "I told him that when he gets another attack it will hit him hard if he avoid his medication. And the kid never learns"

"What do you mean Alias?" Richard asked.

"Thirdy is in a bad state, either he goes vegetable or he goes his ten years old depressed state" he explained, "Seeing now, he is the first on" dead eyes staring an empty corner, it is like a dead body which is breathing.

"This is the new medication I'll be giving out, he's in a bad state, here's the schedule when to give him those, as far as I can see he's safe, but his mental health isn't, persuade him to eat and take his medication, do not skip one, I repeat do not skip. Do you understand?" pointing at Gerard and Usui who nodded.

Usui and Misaki stayed in the castle, both still in their matching pajamas, Lisa from her apartment arrived and joined her sad boyfriend, the two couple stayed with Yuu and Patricia keeping a close eye od Scott, they never knew it was that bad.

The morning later, Scott was dressed by his mother, his usual favorite ripstop shorts, his fitting polo shirt and Vanmie summer flip-flops, sitting on his wheelchair looking out the garden lake, his parents are saddened his brain shut down after last night's breakdown, now he refused to communicate.

Patricia is like singing him the praises she supposed to have said way back and comforting him, but her son is unresponsive, grooming his growing hair she styled it sideways like his father and smiled at him, picking up his food, all his meals are easy to chew and swallow as he refused to make effort to move, but she is happy that he somehow eats whatever she gives him.

Yuu made his favorite English breakfast and Patricia fed him, pulling his hand to hold a fork to exercise him as told by his doctor and do did Usui advised, he was gripping to it.

Shortly the Queen and her grandson and his wife arrived, together with Theo and Siluca, they tried to talk to him but he was unresponsive, he is a dead body who blinks and breathes, Siluca weakly smiled and fed him the mushroom from his breakfast, he would chew but still no further movements, Usui and Misaki took a break to help the family with Scott's state, Usui brought his favorite snack and have it to his brother, two boxes of Pocky and let his brother hold it, his tears fell seeing his state.

"For the past days he had given us responses which we greatly took as an opportunity, it was basic happiness to us both but after knowing that his smiles and laughter that days were actual faces of depression" said Patricia.

Yuu added, "Basic gestures of a child made us happy but after seeing him like this… it's breaks out hearts" Yuu had a hard time to swallow it, "I wish I was there when he was growing up" running his hands in his son's hair.

"He'll soon be better, he is a tough cookie, I know that" the queen kissed her grandson's forehead.

* * *

Weeks to months he was unresponsive, presently Patricia was just done bathing him and letting him sit on his bed for a while covered with towels, she was about to walk away when he pulled her hand, "Mama, don't leave" she was shocked that for the first time her son spoke and called her Mama like he used to when he was as boy.

She called Yuu who rushed in, "No… mama will not leave, mama was just getting you nice and warm clothes" she weakly smiled yet her tears falling after her son called for her.

The treatment of letting her son listen to her heart and smother him with affections worked, Yuu on the other hand would bring him to the shed and his favorite lake side cabin and have him sit on his rocking chair that Yuu made for him.

Their interactions and assurance worked but not enough, the lad needs to heal and that's what they are going to do next, informing the Duke and Gerard they rushed in, Gerard called Usui and Misaki and Liza informing the progress, they also rushed to see him.

Dr. Alias came to visit and see his progress, checking up on him, he confirmed that the daily routines and new habit that Patricia is doing is working, now all they have to do id give him the security that they will never leave.

The next day, Yuu who went out for a business meeting and missed his routine with his son was shocked to hear from his wife that they all panicked when he was gone from his room and only to find him in his cabin sitting on the chair Yuu made for him, and Gilbert even told that the boy came around the castle looking for Yuu.

It made him happy and went to rush home leaving the ceremony he needs to attend, finding his son the lad hugged him tight sobbing he was looking around and asked if his father is going to leave again, Yuu shook his head and held his son tightly, the lad is a bit bigger than he is, petting his head, "No… I'm not, I was just off to some business meeting" he said.

"Not leaving?" he asked.

"No… I would never" he smiled at him assuring he will be there for him when the lad needs him, "Speaking of Business, I found some people that would help me sell out the bracelet I gave you" he smiled and showed it to his son, "Remember I should add more things? Well I did, Want to head out the lake and test it?" he knew his son loves outdoor gears as much as he does, they headed near the tree and pulled off another bracelet his son could dismantle.

"I added a blade as you asked and asked a friend to design it as the steel striker of the rod on the buckle, pull it and it will come off" and true it was easy to take off and it was sharp, "The inside tip of the parachute cord has two inch long cotton tender, pull it off!" he instructed and his son did, cutting a small piece of it and strikes a spark, it easily lit and he then added small twigs to fuel the fire, removing the braid of the bracelet revealed a two meter long thin fishing line, two bait hooks and sinkers that are slid in like a beads to the cord, removing the bait there was half a meter surgical tubing which can be made as a sling shot, they made a 'Y' shaped slingshot base out of a branch and cut the tubing to make a sling shot, Scott liked the design and approved of it.

"You inspired me to do it so why not make it a business?" he asked and his son blinked at his father in surprise.

with that, Yuu did not change and just took off his coat and headed to spend time with his boy, Patricia almost got an heart attack after her son went missing and only to din him by the lake.

With the progress of Scott it wasn't yet safe to say that he is better, but at least he is now responsive and interactive. He is like a five years old but it is the effects of his traumatic childhood and his mental health, it wasn't the best but it was a start.

The old Duke who loved him to the bones also became part of his daily routine, they would at times spend their hour in the office, the lad would listen to his grandfather's war stories and funny antics with his own squad, and even the Queen.

The Queen however was delighted that her other grandson is now getting back to health and starting to be bubbly again, she would visit at times driving her favorite car and they would talk non stop with their own favorite cars, she would bring cookies for him and he would nibble listening to her.

Patricia and Yuu's wedding anniversary is coming up and Gerard with Usui are in charge, they pulled their baby brother to join but he was lost on what to do, they mused but gave him the minor job of it, it was their way on helping him recover.

~END?~


End file.
